


Like A River Flows

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Cute, Dean/cas wedding, Destiel - Freeform, Elvis - Freeform, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas dance for the first time in their married life to 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley ((It was a prompt on Tumblr))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A River Flows

            Castiel looked into those brilliant pools of green that he swore could show a mortal in inner workings of Dean's soul. It was hard to believe that he was here with Dean's hand resting on the small of his back and their hands intertwined. He had waited century after century for this one moment in time. This one moment of pure bliss and contentment.

            He let his memory drift back to Hell where he braved the fire and brimstone to pull the righteous man from the pit of despair. While wielding his angel blade in one hand and smiting with the other, he could see the glow of the soul inside Dean for miles. Even in Hell that light hadn't went out, it hadn't even dimmed. Angels weren't supposed to feel, but the minute he wrapped his arms around Dean's fractured being and pulled him out of the fire there was something there. Castiel was sure as Dean had rested his exhausted, burning flesh against Castiel’s being that something was definite. The feeling that was unmistakably human, but undeniably there.

The music began to play. The piano notes drifted through the silent reception hall, the entire wedding part had fallen silent.

_Wise men say only fools rush in._

Neither Dean nor Cas were dancers, but for once it didn't matter that they messed up. With every fault and stumble within their dance Castiel knew that everything would work out. That's how their relationship had always been. They fell down, and they fell hard, but somehow they always ended right back where they needed to be.

            Dean leaned into Cas and whispered into his new husband's ear, "Cas, I'm really bad at this."

            _But I can't help, falling in love with you._

           Cas closed his eyes, a tiny smile turning up the corners of his lips, "So am I." With Dean's warm breath rolling across the skin of his neck Cas sighed. "I'm bad at a lot of things, but I'm okay with being bad at this."

            His gripped tightened on Dean's calloused hand. He had fallen from grace this; for the man with the green eyes that swayed with him on the dance floor.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

           His brethren claimed he was insane for giving up the privileges that came with falling into obedience and marching along to an invisible father's orders. They found him weak for giving up his holy standing for one man in plaid that drank too much alcohol. They didn't know how much strength it had taken to help that man in plaid battle himself.

            _Like a river flows surely to the sea._

            There were rare moments in purgatory, when things were quiet and Benny was off keeping guard that Castiel would catch Dean looking at him and when asked what he was looking at his response had always been the same, 'you sure are something.' Cas thought that maybe Dean fell in love with him somewhere among the blood and guts.

            _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

           Dean was humming along as he attempted to guide Castiel across the dance floor. The angel gazed up at his hunter, his own blue eyes feeling damp at the corners. Crying was a human experience, but so was everything Cas was doing in his life. Humanity was shaping him.

 _"Take my hand,"_ Dean began to sing in a whisper just loud enough for Cas to hear. " _Take my whole life too..."_

Dean was a horrible vocalist, but Cas smiled despite that. He had never tried to sing, but he knew this next line. " _For I can't help falling in love with you,"_ both Dean and Cas quietly sang together as they finished their dance.

            The wedding party stood, erupting in applause. Castiel barely noticed, because there was only Dean.

            There had always only been Dean.


End file.
